Named Weapons
Throughout history there have been many weapons that have carved their legacy into the pages of time, both for good and for ill. Drakanhkeist (Dragon Wrath) Weapon Type: Staff Magic Type: Ancient, Elemental (Air/Fire) Description: 2 metrae long Ghenlin wood staff coated with black metal and topped with a green crystal encapsulated by seven silver rings that rotate on all axes First Wielder: Kainin Gartor, First son of Aerithris Current Wielder: Radon Temporum-Drakus, Seventh son of Aerithris Legacy: Crafted from the thickest branch of the Tallest Ghenlin tree in the Aether and coated with metal hewn from the deepest mine in Skarrabox, Drakanhkeist was first wielded by Kainin Gartor during the Battle of Skarrabox. It laid waste to many a Demon in its time and allowed Kainin to become one of the most powerful mages in history. Drakanhkeist was accredited with being a perfect fusion of Ancient and Elemental Magic and was seen as the most powerful Ancient and Elemental weapon until the advent of the Aeyn in the Second Main Period. When Kainin's Disciple, Velgroth, had reached the limit of his tuition, Drakanhkeist was handed down and so began the tradition in which the staff could only be passed from Mentor to Student. Finear and Defear Weapon Type: Sword and Sheild (mainly) Magic Type: Spirit, Elemental (Fire) Description: The spirits Finear and Defear can inhabit any weapon or peice of equipment of their current owner, normally the owners preference of combat. When possessed inside these items, the spirts can either produce traits or create advantages that can be used by the owner, which can range from the abillity to adjust a weapons weight or renforce amour to become harder and or lighter. However, Finear and Defear have homes in both a sword and sheild, created and forged in the Spirit Plane, blessed and enchanted by Ancient Amethyst. The sword is a one and half meter, hand and a half sword made to suit the large Fairan combatants. Forged mixture of bruili and steel with the center ridge being slighly curved, it supports a rounded silver crossguard with a gemstone slot in the pommel, which Finear or another spirt can be placed to gain influence over the weapon. The shield is rounded and plated, like the sword, with a mixture of steel and bruili with the gemstone slot being in the center. Leather gripped, insulated with aerogel and Spirit magical enchantments to increase its durability it is extremely difficult to dent or even damage by normal means, physical and magical. First Wielder: Jensse Hevrn, 1st Champion of Amethyst Current Wielder: Ras'lion Gond, 57 Legacy: As Amethyst awoke from his slumber after the Demon Wars, he saw that he was going to be needed less and less as time was to go on. But to keep a presense in the Multiverse he decided to choose certain people from the Mustaran race to be his contact. In the Spirit Plane, he asked Finear and Defear, the Spirits of agression and defense to help him create a balanced equipment set that resmbled the Mustaran homeworld. The two spirits agreed to help him, only if they could choose the champions for him, and Amethyst agreed and created a sword and shield, which the two spirits could enter and control, using their affinitys to guide the users to a perfect balance in battle. A majority of the Champions of Amethyst generaly prove themselves though battle, however this is not always the case and beings from other races, such as the Drakange can too become a Champion of Amethyst but only if the two spirits deem them worthy. Weapons of the Triad's Eye The Triad's Eye Have collected a good variety of artefacts between them. These are their favoured weapons. Thelisis Weapon Type: One-handed psychic longsword Description: 30 cm long, dark green handle. Crossguard shaped like the Triad symbol, slightly curved silver blade of just under one metre length. As with all psychic weapons, its heft varies with the wielder's psychic rather than physical strength, and it can act as a conduit for the wielder's mind. Current Wielder: Velgor Aneiris Stelleriath Gilkharra Weapon Type: Hammer (Throndrlim) Magic Type: Earth magic - causes minor seismic activity. Description: Very ornate two-handed warhammer. About 1.5 metres in length, with a pointed head. It is a dark metallic grey colour and has a gold trim. It strikes with far more force than a normal hammer of its size. Legacy: Not much is known about Gilkharra, except that it has been passed down the Godhater family for many generations, quite possibly since the Demon Wars. Current Wielder: Eskyriax Godhater Saneca Weapon Type: Axe-rifle Description: 1.5m in length. Axe-blade about 20cm long and 15cm high. The gun is essentially a railgun, firing tiny projectiles at hypervelocity. The name means "affection" in Pluthinian. Current Wielder: Pleinac Ruitnoc The Eyes of the Storm Weapon Type: Pistols Description: Both look fairly simple and fire rail projectiles, similar to Saneca. Current Wielder: Addaon Ennayad The White Staff Weapon Type: Magical staff. Description: Not actually white, but silver. The Staff consists of a long wooden pole (about 1.5 metres) covered in a silver knotting design. It is capable of absorbing a portion of the energy consumed by black magic and redirecting it. Legacy: Created 700 years ago by a coalition of Annwynaeg Witches and druids who were studying black magic. Since then it has been used by several of these magic users to further their research as well as the protection of Annwyn. First Wielder: Addis Whitefire, son of Tuduathar Whitefire and former chief Druid. Current Wielder: Morwenna, daughter of Tanwen Whitefire. Elaketun Unt Hjelgeist (Lightning and Gale) Weapon Type: Aeyn Magic Type: Elemental (Air) Description: Twin Black Katana First Wielder: Rizaal Veldosh, Sixth son of Aerithris Current Wielder: Radon Temporum-Drakus, Seventh son of Aerithris Legacy Arunya, The Mistress of Fear Weapon Type: Variable, although she prefers the form of a sword Magic Type: Spirit, Fear Descripton: As a general rule, any form taken by the weapon is made of an indestructible gold-like substance called Chao-Fethenir. When in sword form, Arunya has a one and a half metre long white blade that has a purple hint to it and a hand-and-a-half gold handle with an ornate crossguard and a crescent shaped pommel. In the centre of the crossguard is a purple crystal which houses the spirit and gives the blade a permanently sharp and clean blade. First Wielder: Unknown Current Wielder: Radon Temporum-Drakus